jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Sklave I
Die Sklave I war das Raumschiff des Kopfgeldjägers Jango Fett. Nach seinem Tod übernahm sein geklonter Sohn Boba Fett das Schiff. Obwohl Boba Fett im Laufe seiner Karriere mehrere Raumschiffe besaß, die er Sklave II, Sklave III und Sklave IV nannte, blieb die alte Sklave I seine erste Wahl, die er bis ins hohe Alter verwendete. Im Laufe der Jahre wurde die Sklave I zahlreichen Modifikationen unterworfen, bis an ihr schließlich – vom Pilotensitz einmal abgesehen – keine Originalbauteile mehr vorhanden waren. Bauweise und Modifikationen Die Sklave I war ein Schiff der ''Firespray-31''-Klasse und wurde von Kuat Systems Engineering – einer Tochterfirma der Kuat-Triebwerkswerften – produziert. Es hatte die besondere Eigenschaft, dass es „aufrecht“ flog, obwohl das Schiff zur Landung um 90 Grad kippte und waagrecht lag. Sie war einer von sechs Prototypen für Patrouillenschiffe, die auf dem Gefängnismond Oovo IV stationiert waren. Jango und Boba Fett modifizierten das Schiff im Laufe der Jahre stark, um es ihren Bedürfnissen bei der Kopfgeldjagd anzupassen. Die meisten Modifikationen betrafen die Waffen- und Antriebssysteme. Um dem sperrigen F-13 Hyperraumantrieb und den vier X-F-16 Energiegeneratoren genug Platz zu verschaffen, baute Jango Fett das Innenleben des Schiffes vollständig um. Das Cockpit der Sklave I bot Platz für einen Piloten und zwei Copiloten. Auch das Navigationssystem wurde von Fett vollständig überarbeitet. Über eine Leiter erreichte man den Lagerraum, der für den Transport von Gefangenen optimiert war. Er war ursprünglich mit Standard-Gefangenenzellen ausgestattet, doch Jango konstruierte neue Zellen, so dass er fortan bis zu sechs Gefangene gleichzeitig transportieren konnte. Daneben richtete er auch Kühlfächer ein, um Personen aufzubewahren, deren Übergabe ausdrücklich im toten Zustand gefordert wurde. Die Sklave I erhielt durch ihn auch ein spartanisch eingerichtetes Privatquartier mit einer Schlafgelegenheit für lange Flüge. Neben einer starken Bewaffnung mit Zwillingslaserkanonen, seismischen Bomben, einer Ionenkanone und thermischen Raketen, setzte Jango Fett auf verborgene Kanonen, die zwar keine große Schussgenauigkeit, dafür aber eine hohe Feuerrate aufwiesen. Boba Fett als neuer Besitzer optimierte vor allem den Hyperantrieb und entfernte Dämpfer und Stabilisatoren, die einen ruhigen Hyperraumflug gewährleisteten, um Masse einzusparen. Durch Modifikationen am leistungsfähigen Klasse I-Hyperraumantrieb war die Sklave I auf diese Weise in der Lage, für Sekundenbruchteile in den Hyperraum zu springen, um so Feinde zu überlisten und vor oder hinten ihnen aufzutauchen oder auch eine Blockade zu durchbrechen. Dieses konnte manuell durch Fett selbst ausgelöst werden, was bei Standard-Antrieben durch Zwischenschaltung eines Navigationscomputers aus Sicherheitsgründen unmöglich war. Diese Flugweise war sehr schwierig und für die Passagiere mit großen körperlichen Strapazen verbunden, aber effektiv. Boba entwickelte zudem die von Jango installierten Käfige weiter. Unter anderem baute er auch einen Käfig ein, der gegen Gefangene abgeschirmt war, die in der Lage waren, die Macht zu benutzen. Boba überarbeitete zudem die Waffensysteme, tauschte einige der zuvor installierten Bordkanonen aus und fügte zudem einen Traktorstrahlprojektor und einen Medizindroiden hinzu. Das Schiff verfügte über ein leistungsfähiges Sicherheitssystem, das von Boba Fett im Laufe der Jahre perfektioniert wurde und es der Sklave I erlaubte, sich autonom und intelligent selbst zu schützen. Neben einer vollständigen Kameraüberwachung des gesamten Innenbereichs besaß das Schiff auch ein Selbstschusssystem, das es in geparktem Zustand gegen ein Eindringen von außen schützte. Diese Verteidigungssysteme waren mit Boba Fetts Rüstungssensoren vernetzt und konnten auf diese Weise auch in seiner Abwesenheit von ihm gesteuert und überwacht werden. Viele der kostspieligen Modifikationen ließ Boba Fett von Kuat Systems Engineering durchführen. Geschichte Die Sklave I war als Patrouillenschiff und Gefangenentransporter für den Gefängnismond Oovo IV konzipiert worden und befand sich mit fünf weiteren Prototypen in der Testphase. [[Bild:Slave_I_Kamino.jpg|thumb|left|Die Sklave I in Landeposition]] Im Rahmen des Wettbewerbs um den Primärklon verfolgte Jango Fett im Jahr 32 VSY die Spur der Dunklen Jedi Komari Vosa, der Anführerin des Bando Gora-Kultes, die er im Auftrag von Dooku töten sollte. Neben ihm waren weitere Kopfgeldjäger auf Vosa angesetzt; wer sich als erfolgreich erweisen sollte, würde als Klonvorlage für die neue Klonarmee der Republik ausgewählt werden. Die Jagd nach Komari Vosa führte Jango Fett nach Oovo IV, weil er auf ein Kopfgeld aus war, das ihn zu einem Handlanger des Kultes führen sollte. Eine andere Kopfgeldjägerin namens Zam Wesell, war jedoch schon vor Ort, entführte das Kopfgeld und zettelte einen Gefängnisaufstand an, um ihre Flucht zu decken - sie wollte mit Jangos Schiff, Jaster's Legacy, fliehen, Jango holte sie jedoch ein und sie beschlossen, zu kooperieren, allerdings zerstörte eines der Patrouillenschiffe die Jaster's Legacy vollständig. Jango stahl daraufhin einen der übrigen Prototypen aus dem Hangar des Mondes und zerstörte die übrigen fünf Firespray-Prototypen, zusammen mit dem Großteil des Gefängnisses. Gemeinsam mit Wesell setzte er die Jagd nach Komari Vosa fort und verwendete seit diesem Tag das gestohlene Schiff, das er Sklave I nannte. Die Sklave I war lange Jahre das einzig verbliebene Schiff der Firespray-31-Klasse, bevor die Kuat Triebwerkswerften im Rahmen der Schlacht von Yavin eine Neuauflage der Serie produzierte. Nach Jango Fetts Tod in der Arena der Gerechtigkeit im Jahr 22 VSY übernahm sein Sohn Boba Fett das Schiff. Er verlor es in jungen Jahren einige Male, schaffte es jedoch jedes Mal, es zurückzuerlangen. Mit Hilfe der Sklave I gelang es Boba Fett, den Millennium Falken zu verfolgen und schließlich auf Bespin zu stellen. Beim Versuch, den in Karbonit eingefrorenen Körper Han Solos zu Jabba dem Hutt nach Tatooine zu bringen, war es dem leistungsfähigen Schiff zu verdanken, dass er die Angriffe konkurrierender Kopfgeldjäger abschütteln und das Kopfgeld schließlich kassieren konnte. Nach seinem Sturz in den Sarlacc im Jahr 4 NSY hielt man Boba Fett für tot. Um sich diesen Umstand zunutze zu machen und die Illusion aufrecht zu erhalten, ließ er die Sklave I führerlos im Orbit von Tatooine zurück und entwendete die Hound's Tooth des trandoshanischen Kopfgeldjägers Bossk, die er für eine Weile als neues Schiff verwendete, bevor er sich die Sklave II beschaffte, die als Schiff der ''Pursuer''-Klasse aus dem Bestand der mandalorianischen Sicherheitskräfte stammte. [[Bild:SlaveI_Konzept.jpg|thumb|right|Konzeptzeichnung der Sklave I mit Größenvergleich zu einem Menschen]] Die Sklave I wurde schließlich von Rebellen geborgen und auf dem Schiffsfriedhof von Grakoine deponiert, wo sie viele Jahre lang unbeachtet stand. Erst zur Zeit der Neuen Republik und dem Ausbruch des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges entschied sich Boba Fett, sein altes Schiff zurückzuholen. Er eignete es sich auf legale Weise an, indem er es zurückkaufte. Anschließend reparierte und modifizierte er es, um es auf den neusten Stand der Technik zu bringen. Seit dieser Zeit war die Sklave I wieder sein Hauptschiff, das er - neben der technischen Überlegenheit gegenüber den meisten anderen Schiffen dieser Größenordnung - auch aus sentimentalen Gründen flog, da es ihn bis in sein hohes Alter nach dem Ende des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges an seinen Vater erinnerte. Hinter den Kulissen *Das Modell der Sklave I, das für den Film Das Imperium schlägt zurück verwendet wurde, war 69 Zentimeter lang. Daneben wurde auch Matte-Technik eingesetzt, um das Schiff darzustellen. *Im Spiel Knights of the Old Republic I sind in der Schlacht von Lehon Jäger zu sehen, die der Sklave I in der Form sehr ähnlich sehen. Quellen *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger *''Das Sklavenschiff'' *''Bounty Hunter'' *''Blutlinien'' *''Angriff der Klonkrieger – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin'' (Zitat, Ausgabe 50, Seite 27) *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' * Kategorie:Raumschiffe Kategorie:Firespray-Klasse Kategorie:Raumschiffe der Mandalorianer Kategorie:Spezielle Raumschiffe en:Slave I es:Esclavo I nl:Slave I no:Slave I pl:Slave I pt:Slave I fi:Slave I